Do You Remember
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: ~Slash!~ Raven thinks about a person from his past (semi-following the 11-18-02 RAW storyline) R&R Please! ^_^


A/N: Slightly graphic in sexual nature (but, not very smutty. My smutty stories never come out right, so I just don't do them. I just read 'em ^_^ ) And this is very slashy. Slash, for those that do not know (and who must not talk to me...LOL), means same sex relationships. Male/Male or Female/Female. This is m/m because Stevie and Raven deserve it! (In a good way!) Title comes from (really good) Boyz II Men song; 'Do You Remember?' I own none of these characters, and if I did, stuff like this would probably be on your television screens. ^__^ This story doesn't reflect the sexual nature of the characters real lives (If Raven likes does really like chicas... I'm available!!!!) -coughs- This story is set around the RAW where Stevie first helped Victoria. Most of the Raven/Stevie history is true, the other 99.9% I made up... ^_^ That's about it... On with the story (and Rock on!)!  
  
  
****  
  
Raven watched the television inside the locker room. Tommy and the remaining RAW Dudleyz were gone, and he was quite thankful. He didn't want to even begin to think what they would say if they saw what, or more importantly, who he was watching.  
  
They were able to deal, and somewhat understand, his early infatuation with Molly Holly. Young Spike Dudley understood very well. But, this wasn't some sort of crush. this wasn't anything that could be given a name. It transcended the stereotypical ways of love.  
  
This was Stevie Richards.  
  
Raven didn't know what to call him. Guy friend. Boyfriend. Lover. Guy-He-Would-Never-Let-Anyone-Hurt-Unless-He-Was-Doing-It-Or-If-Raven-Found-It-Funny.  
  
Stevie was Ravens self-described best friend, and biggest fan. Raven never tried to tell Stevie anything different.  
  
Raven didn't want to sound like the whiner he was showed as on television, but ECW was hard. It was tough. It broke many a lesser man. People would always go and ask, "What could be so hard about beating another guy up with a frying pan?" Well, it hurt, and it hurt bad.  
  
  
Every single night, Raven went out there and gave it is all. He literally would give his blood nightly. Not a some little, wimpy papercut, but wounds so bad that he would end up wearing 'a crimson mask,' as Joey Styles used to say. He and Dreamer, would always used to tell Heyman, only half-jokingly, that they should've collected the blood off of the ground nightly, and gave it to the local blood bank. And then Heyman wouldn't have to worry about money so much.   
  
Heyman, with his sick sense of humor, would always get a good laugh at that.  
  
  
Some of the ECW shows were literally the bingo-halls that the other federations unkindly refereed to ECW as a whole. There were many nights, when Raven had so much blood lost that he couldn't see straight. Those nights, Stevie would always grab Raven, and bring him back to the hotel. Back then, no one could afford hospitals, so it was considered normal if you're tag partner brought you back to the room after a match.  
  
Some nights, when the blood lost was so great, Raven would pass out on the bed, and Stevie would clean him that way. When Raven would wake up in the morning, he would find Stevie curled up in a ball on top of the covers, with his head laying on Ravens chest.  
  
Raven liked to watch him then. He would look so sweet and childlike. His hair would fall into his face, and his lips would be half-opened and so full and...well... fluffy, that sometimes Raven would sneak a kiss on those soft lips.  
  
  
But, once Stevie woke up, Raven would go back to be horrible to him. He knew he was being horrible, but he couldn't stop it. It gave him power. Raven was the master, and Stevie was the bitch. Pure and simple. It got even worst, when Raven found himself in somewhat 'illegal' substances.  
  
He would be in his own little world and suddenly get annoyed at something. And since Stevie was normally the only one around, he was the one who usually felt the brunt of Ravens anger. And once Raven and Stevie 'consummated' their realtionship, and started having sex, at the end of the night, Raven would find himself covered in Stevie's blood and pumping himself into Stevie's half unconscious body.  
  
  
He really couldn't understand why he did that. For the power, maybe. Maybe, it was because Stevie kept on crawling back to him, no matter what he did. Whatever it was, it bothered Raven to no end. And to make that annoying little voice in the back of his head be quiet, he would drown himself in more substances.   
  
Raven and Stevie left ECW and ended up in WCW. Heyman was kind of annoyed at them, but Raven knew that deep down, Paulie was probably just glad to get rid of them. In WCW, the Raven and Stevie duo didn't get any better. If anything, it got worst. It was a new locker room for Raven to show off his bitch Stevie too, and a new bunch of people he could try and control. It was great!   
  
But, one night, as all great things do, it went to far. Stevie passed out from the all the blood lost that Raven had done to him, and nothing he could do, could wake Stevie up. He ended up having to call 911. Raven never thought he could be as afraid as he was that night. He thought he had killed off any sort of human emotions a long time ago as a child. But, when he saw Stevie, seemingly lost to him, in that cold, depressing hospital... God had punished him and Raven still had one more emotion still residing in him.  
  
Love.   
  
He honestly never realized it before that night, but he loved Stevie more then he loved himself. Even though he obviously never really could love himself. Raven had had countless lovers come and go, but it was Stevie who he found he actually could recuperated the feelings back.  
  
  
So Raven was very happy once he had come to this realization, and he had planned on telling Stevie once he woke up. He had it all planned in his head, 'Stevie, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. I'll never hurt you ever again.' He was actually, generally smiling as he waited for Stevie to wake up.  
  
Unfortunately, that annoyingly, pesky God wanted to make sure Raven was never happy. Once Stevie woke up, he shielded himself from Ravens touch. He looked at Raven coldly and told him that, in no uncertain terms, to leave him alone and that he never wanted to see him again. Raven tried. He pleaded and told him the truths that he had realized, but nothing moved Stevie. It must have finally been to much for him. Soon, Stevie asked out of his WCW contract, and he went and walked out of Ravens life.  
  
  
Raven felt like, as clichéd as it sounded, part of him was taken from him. Part of his soul. He felt nothing, and it got to such depressing lows that even Kanyon was trying to cheer him up nightly. But, nothing compared to Stevie.  
  
This isn't to say that Raven didn't know where Stevie was. He did. Oh, he did. He followed his career like a stalker. Kind of like what Stevie had originally done to him. He watched Stevie end up back in ECW and then once his neck was so bad that he had to stop, Raven watched as Stevie's old friends turned on him. Dreamer, Tazz, ECW as a whole. For a while, it seemed like ECW was making it sound like Stevie was faking it, but Raven knew. After all the things that had happened to him, something had to finally break.  
  
Raven couldn't find the words to go and visit him as he recuperated. But, he did send many animously sent flowers to his room. He watched Stevie as he worked in New Jersey. Getting a real job in the 'real' world in Ravens home state, made it much easier for him to watch Stevie. Then, as Stevie got a contract to the WWF, Raven was back in ECW. Kind of clean. Half way there at least. Now, he was only drunk most of the time, and teaming with Tommy Dreamer. But, Raven always watched WWF RAW or Smackdown for a small glimpse of his Stevie. They let him do what he always did best, dead-on impressions of other wrestlers. And Raven was always so happy watching him in the quiet hotel rooms every Monday or Thursday night.  
  
  
When Raven finally got his shot and went to the WWF, he was proud of himself. He stayed far away from Stevie as possible. If, during a meeting, Stevie was sitting in the front, then Raven sat all the way in the back, and vice versa. Except for one time when the head cheeses at the WWF were making Stevie do the RTC thing, and it was decided to get him to talk to every person he had ties too, including Raven, they never spoke.  
  
The Alliance came and Stevie was only part of it for a short, brief time. He had Kronic reformed, but then left once they did.   
  
And for a while, Raven couldn't find him like he had the last time Stevie had left. When he came back, his hair was growing out and he had a little bit of scruff growing on his face. Which only made him more beautiful and exciting to Raven.  
  
  
And now, for the first time, Stevie had gone out of his way and singled out Raven under his own accord. He asked something about Ravens master plan. Raven couldn't remember what he said, because all he could recall from the conversation was how blue and bright Stevie's eyes were. And that he had allowed Raven to give him a half-hug of sorts. He didn't flinch. Nothing.   
  
And now, here Raven was watching Stevie running out to go help the dark-haired Victoria. And, he looks good enough to eat, Raven thought to himself. That hood looks really good him.... I really need to focus on something else. Like... Hey! He just hugged her! My little Stevie is all grown up! He smiled to himself.  
  
  
Raven sat down and watched the rest of the RAW. Usually, he never did that, but he had a feeling that he should stay around. As he watched the television, he realized he wasn't really watching the TV, it was just on. It was a bunch of bright colors and a quiet dim. All he was thinking about was Stevie. How he wanted him, so badly that it hurt. Literally. And it didn't help that he was also watching the RVD match and rubbing himself.   
  
Rob did that to people. He was truly a beautiful human being. Hell, Raven knew of -straight- guys that thought bad thoughts about Rob.  
  
"Raven?" A familiar and gruff voice awoke Raven out of his thoughts. Luckily, Raven had moved his hand before the voice called out.  
  
Wait... That voice.... "Stevie?" he asked turning around to face the door. And there he was, standing in the door frame. And, (again with those pesky cliches) it felt to Raven like the world had stopped turning.  
  
"Yep." Ah. He was always so good with his words.  
  
"So, you and Victoria, eh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How long?" Which really means; short enough that I might be able to get a shot?  
  
"A couple months." Ah good.  
  
He walked into room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"But, that doesn't mean I was the reason she got the Woman's Belt so quickly."  
  
Raven raised his eyebrow, "I never said so. I saw the match. Both women fought gallantly. Besides for you to have gotten her a belt, that would involve you having friends in the front office."  
  
Stevie glared at him. "Sarcasm, man!" Raven said giving him a big smile.  
  
"Is that why you've never won an actual belt? Because of front office politics? Or because most normal people are afraid of you?"  
  
"Ah. Good comeback, Stevie! Come, sit down...." he motioned to the couch that he had been sitting on.  
  
"It look a little...used..." Stevie said smiling, as he sat down on the opposite end.  
  
Which proved that Stevie must have seen parts of Ravens 'show' from the doorway. Raven only blushed, and instead of being embarrassed, smoothly said; "It's Rob... What do you expect?"  
  
"I'd never expected you to be someone who went after the plump asses." he said in a friendly manner, with no disrespect to RVD, and was just pointing it out to Raven.  
  
Raven wanted to mention that Stevie wasn't all that flat, but kept his tongue quiet. "And, I'd never expect you to go after someone like Victoria. So we're both full of surprises."  
  
"She reminds me of...."  
  
"Chyna?" he filled in.  
  
"Kinda." Stevie looked up, "Was my crush really that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah. Especially those of us that know you, and know what your manners are when you're crushing."  
  
"I'm not a playa, I just crush a lot?" he asked in all seriousness, and then broke into his patented goofy grin.   
  
"Thank you, Big Pun."  
  
"Pfft. I'm more a Ja Rule or a Nelly, with my boyish good looks." he said as he straightened up his collar.  
  
"And, what would that make me?" Stevie looked lost in thought for a while, and then grinned, "Shaggy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Getting back to the original topic, Victoria looks like Chyna," Raven said, and then added, "But, hot."  
  
"She's mine ya know."  
  
"And you can keep her. She's not my type."  
  
Now Stevie was the one who raised his eyebrow, "She's breathing and can be fucked. I thought that was your type."  
  
"They don't always need to be breathing."  
  
"More then I needed to know about your personal tastes."  
  
Raven shrugged, "You know my taste--tastes." he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah." Ah, great, he's back to his one worded answers. "I remember."  
  
Raven peered at him our of the corner of his eyes. Stevie was biting his lower lip, which after years of knowing his ticks, Raven knew that it meant Stevie was contemplating doing something.  
  
So, Raven wasn't all that surprised when Stevie moved closer to him on the couch, and slowly leaned over Ravens neck. He wasn't really surprised, but more startled then anything, when he felt Stevie's mouth lightly sucking on the senstive skin right below his ear. Raven moaned softly, and shifted his body slightly, so that Stevie was on top of him.  
  
When Stevie suddenly stopped, he and Raven had to stop to catch their breath. Stevie rest his hand on the bulge in Ravens kilt, and lightly squeezed, "I still remembered your taste."  
  
And with that, he stood up, and fixed his clothes. And then he walked out of the room.  
  
  
****  
The End 


End file.
